Star and the Forces of Gravity Falls
by amielke20
Summary: Setting the Scene: in an alternate universe where Dipper and Mabel are in Gravity falls during and after the episodes: Divide and Conquer (svtfoe). This fanfic takes place after the events of Divide and Conquer. This is purely fan made do not hate it because it is highly unlikely to happen. Most of the text will be dialogue and character movement. Shifts in character point of view
1. Chapter 1

Title: Star and the Forces of Gravity Falls

Written by: Decker5

All characters belong to Daron Nefcy (Star Vs the Forces of Evil), Alex Hirsch (Gravity Falls) and Disney.

Setting the Scene: in an alternate universe where Dipper and Mabel are in Gravity falls during and after the episodes: Divide and Conquer (svtfoe). This fanfic takes place after the events of Divide and Conquer. This is purely fan made do not hate it because it is highly unlikely to happen. Most of the text will be dialogue and character movement. Shifts in character point of view will be clearly stated.

 **Chapter 1 Begins**

 *****Star point of view*****

"MARCO!" I yell as I run down the hall to him, ghastly I say " Marco...we..need to talk"

"About what Star?"

"Ummm…..lets go to my room."

"Uh Star your room is this way"

"Why don't people understand my room is wherever I want it to be"

I take a couple steps and say "Sparkle glitter bomb expand" and my room appears now sticking out of the wall adding yet another room to the already large Butterfly castle.

"So, Marco how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fi.."

"Yeah yeah yeah that's great or whatever but I really brought you here to talk about what happened in the phot…?"

The sound of a trumpet had just cut me off and I turn around to see Manfred standing there with his trumpet and dimensional scissors.

"Manfred!" I scream

"Queen Butterfly a man has been captured after he was seen wandering around the streets holding some kind of advanced tech in his hands asking to see the person in charge. What should we do with him, my queen?"

"Ugh, I will meet with him. where is he? What cell?"

"Cell 47 B my queen"

" *sigh* Alright be right there… let's go Diaz"

We walk down the stairs together just like the way we did when Marco first came to stay on Mewni but now we are walking next to each other. Marco looking cute wearing his usual red sweatshirt with his finely combed hair flowing off to the right side of his face with his mole on the same side. All this reminds me of the fun times I had on Earth with this Safe kid and how much he had changed my life for the better, not worse. I put my hand on his shoulder and turn him to me saying "Hey Marco what I was saying before is…well… remember what happened in the 'magic' photo booth?"

"Umm yeah. Why do you bring that up Star?"

"We both know that was 'magic' right and there is nothing but friendship between us right?" I said with a sympathizing but questioning voice secretly deep down hoping for the opposite answer oh what I was about to hear

"Oh yeah yeah only...only friends"

"Ok good because I have a boyfriend and If he found out about that He would probably explode"

He turns to me and looks at me with a concerned look in his eyes."Yeah about that I may have told him when we were fighting Meteora…."

"YOU DID WHAT? Oh my gosh he is going to kill you and maybe even me!

"Star!"

" what am I going to do? what should I say to him? Oh, my we are both going to die"

"Star!"

"Marco do you not realize the danger we are now in?"

"Star, he seemed like he took it fine, and came back to save me, even though he thought I was bluffing about what I said"

"Really?"

"Yes really"

"Oh thank corn I just hope he does not hurt you"

"Thanks but I think I can handle a demon Star no need to worry"

*46 flights of stairs later* "Wait, Star we are at the cell lookup..4..7..B right?"

"Great let me just grab the keys from my….Uh oh, Marco, I forgot the keys upstairs"

"Wait you did what!"

"I forgot the keys, ok, I'm sorry. I'll just open the lock with my wa.."

"Wait, Star you don't have your wand remember when you gave it away"

"Uggghhh Marcoooo I know you don't have to bring it up and remind me like you always do, of how I messed up."

"I do it for your well being"

"How does reminding me of my mistakes help me in any way?"

"They help you by not letting you make the same mistake twice"

"let's just go get the key"

"Does your new prototype wand have the same capabilities as your old one"

"No this can only do 5 of my spells that I programmed into it at the beginning"

"Who made it for you?"

"Oh just a knight who shall remain nameless because I don't want you to have one"

"Whatever"

20 minutes later Marco and I returned with the key and open the cell door to find our prisoner is sleeping. I turn to Marco and nudge him to go wake him up. Right, when Marco touch the strange man's shoulder an explosion right behind us went off with 2 kids swinging in off a grappling hook that connected to a wooden beam in the ceiling, one wearing a shooting star pink sweater and the other wearing a blue vest, together yelling "Give us back our uncle!"

 *****Dipper pov*** (before and meanwhile)**

"Hey Dipper come here and look at this" Ford said

"What is it, Grunkle Ford?"

"According to my calculations we are in dimension - . .- -. .."

What does that mean?

"It says M-E-W-N-I….mew-knee if I am pronouncing it correctly"

I turn around to yell to Mabel who is already making friends with all the little creatures and to Grunkle Stan who has already started complaining about the smell and humidity of this dimension."hey guys we are in a dimension called Mewni."

"So what, how are we going to get home. I don't even want to be here" says Stan

Ford replies "Well the only way I can currently see us getting home is to build a portal in Mewni or hope that soos can rebuild the portal in the basement of the Mystery Shack."

Mabel interrupts " So you're saying we will be here for a while until Ford and Dip can build a portal over here?"

"I assume so sis" I turn to look at the nearby hill and turn back to Mabel pointing and saying " Bet I beat you up the hill"

"Oh you're, on bro" Mabel immediately bolts in the direction of the hill

I follow not too far behind and when we are halfway up the hill I stare in awe at the magnificent structure that my eyes have just laid on. In awe, I continue to stare while I yell to Grunkle Ford "Hey umm Grunkle Ford you should come look at this"

"What is it Dipper?" He replies in a curious voice

"YESSSS! I won! how do you feel Dip?...what are you guys looking at?" Mabel turns around "Oh my, its beautiful let's go there right now, let's see who lives there I bet everyone who was sent to heaven now lives there?"

"Mabel go grab stan"

"Ooo what if bodyless unicorns that float live there," Mabel said with much curiosity.

"Mabel that is highly unlikely just go grab stan"

We made our trip to the mysterious set of buildings off in the distance and Grunkle Ford decided to go into town alone so the indigenous species won't be startled by our presence. We keep our communication with dimension walkie talkies designed by Ford himself.

"Zzz this is ford and I made contact with the aliens they look extremely similar to humans on earth zzz"

"Zzz This is shooting star are you friends with any of them yet?"

"Mabel those are dumb questions ask him if we can come up with him zzz"

"Zzz Hey um Ford... Pinetree wants..." says Mabel

"Don't call me that" I reply disgruntled

Well anyway, Dipper wanted to know if we can come up with you? zzz"

"Zzz … zzz"

"Zzz um Ford you there? zzz"

With no response from Ford, I became worried and immediately started to imagine the worst. 'What if Bill is back and just captured Ford? Wait no we defeated Bill' "Stan, Mabel we have to go check on him"

"No no no no no I have saved him way too much remember when I saved him from the very weird dimension and brought him back through the portal? I'm not going this time I will just find somewhere to sleep wake me up when you guys find a way to get home"

"Ugh whatever, Mabel do you want to go with me?"

Yeah sure I always love adventures where we beat up the weird things, just let me change my sweater to something more my style….like a shooting starrrrr!"

We together snuck into what looked like the castle and started to walk around avoiding any contact with others. We found a stairwell that went down to what looked like eternity. We started to walk down hoping to see Ford anywhere. We kept walking until Mabel yelled " hey Dipper look at this a jail cell"

"Let me see… 4..6..b" hmmm… let us keep going maybe we'll find Ford soon"

"Wait, Dipper, hold on do you hear that?"

"Quick in here"

We opened up a door in the wall that had purple spades painted on the sides of this tunnel and we went down a flight of stairs inside of the tunnel to be on the other side of the wall with the people who were talking before standing in front of a cell that said 4..7..B with what looked to have Grunkle Ford in it. "alright Mabel do you have your grappling hook ready?"

"Yes! I'm ready when you are"

"Alright let's go!"

We swung in off a wooden beam that went across the ceiling with Mabel's grappling hook. Noticing Two people, one wearing a red hoodie with the hood up and the other wearing a sea green dress with hearts on her cheek. Together we yelled, "Give us back our uncle!"

 **End of Chapter I  
Chapter 2 will come out soon within the next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

Before it starts let me put as a side note that I am sorry it took a while to ge tthis chapter out I just have been really busy but Chapter 3 should be out wihtin the next 2 days!

Start of chapter 2

***Marco pov***

I look behind me when I hear yelling and see Star getting her wand ready to fire but hesitating at first, looking at some kids fly at her I dive and tackle star out of a direct kick to the face. I yell "Star do you know these kids"

"No.. but I don't think they mean harm" she replied

"What? They just tried to kick you in the face"

"Yeah yeah I saw but let's talk with them"

***Dipper pov***

We swung with our legs first and missed the tall blonde girl who was holding some kind of baby toy that looked like a larger pacifier we hopped off the grappling hook and ran over to the cell where I saw Grunkle Ford. He looked as if he had just awoken, Mabel and I ran right into him and hugged him. All three of us turned around ready to fight our way out only to see one brunette haired boy with brown eyes leaning against the side of the doorway with his red hoodie on with the hood up and the blonde girl wearing her sea green dress, one heart on each cheek, and a hair band that had little red devil horns sticking out from on top. The blonde began the conversation by walking to us with her hand in the air to shake hands saying "Hello I'm Star Butterfly and welcome to Butterfly Castle"

"Umm hello" I replied "we are the Pines I am Dipper, this is my sister Mabel and my great uncle Ford who you arrested"

"Oh, I almost forgot this is Marco Diaz my very best friend!"

Mabel walks over to Marco and puts out her hand saying "hello I'm Mabel, but you could just call me the girl of your dreams"

When Marco goes to extend his hand Star immediately steps in between them and slowly pushes Mabel's hand away and carries on the conversation "SO! where are you guys from?"

"Well we are all from earth and Ford lives in Gravity falls while my sister and I live in California but are currently staying in Gravity Falls"

"NO WAY! You are from Earth? Because Marco is from Earth… Echo Creek to be exact but he has decided to move to Mewni with me!"

"Wait how did he get here?" asks Ford who is still curious about ways to get home.

"Well we just use dimensional scissors...isn't that how you got here" replied star

"Dimensional scissors?" I reply

"Yeah Heckapoo forges them for worthy enough people to be able to travel across dimensions with little effort" says Marco "I have my own! after fighting 16 years to get them" he continued with a smile across his face."if you guys want to go home I can take you there right now"

Ford responds "that would be great but we have to find my brother Stan first. you guys didn't happen to arr-"

"No, Grunkle Ford, he is sleeping in the forest outside the castle I saw him walk in there when we *clears throat* I mean when I came to save you" interrupts Mabel

"Hey it was my idea to come here first" I quickly retorted

"Great we will get him and be on our way do you guys want to come so you can open a portal back to earth for us when we find Stan?" asks Ford while looking at Star and Marco

Marco and Star exchange a look and both reply with a shrug "sure"

Star pov (Later)

"Soooo star are you and Marcooooo?" she asks while nudging with her elbow

"Dating?" I reply

"Yeah!" she quickly responds

"No no no no no no no we are just best frie-" I say while she quickly sprints up and pushes Dipper out of the way and walks next to Marco

I yell "hey umm I need to umm talk to Marco for a second"

Marco falls back and walks next to me while dipper and Mabel are walking up by Ford

"Hey star what do you need to talk about?"

"Nothing"

"Then why did you call me back here?" he asks "Star are you listening to me?"

"Just keep walking Marco just keep walking"

Dipper and Mabel fall behind so they can start walking next to us

Dipper says "so how did you guys meet up if Marco is from Earth and star you're from Mewni?"

"Well, I can answer that!" I quickly reply so Marco will not be able to taint the story.

After we told each what happened and how we got to the situation we are now in, we were standing outside the forest that Mabel had said Stan went into"Hey Mabel" I say this is the forest of certain death and you saw him walk in here?"

"Of course my eyes never lie to me"

"Um, the forest of certain death?" Dipper curiously asks

"Yeah, no one who goes in survives. Except me and Marco nothing can stop us when we work together right buddy" I nudge him on the shoulder with emphasis on saying, buddy.

"Yeah yeah...Buddy" he says with a slight sense of defeat in his voice

Marco goes up next to Dipper and Ford and talks with them. Mabel again drops back next to me

"Hey star" starts Mabel "since you are so overprotective of Marco, like really overprotective I can even talk to him"

"I get it"

Well, anyways why don't you just snatch him up then you have a reason that is not weird when other girls try to talk to him?"

"I have a boyfriend Mabel, his name is Tom he is a demon and has severe anger issues even after he tried to get rid of them. Now that he knows Marco and I kis-"

"You whattt?"

"Nothing we did nothing"

"Oh, my so this Tom knows about the 'nothing' that happened?"

"Yeah he does and I have yet to talk to him about it."

"You know what is weird you did not mention him at all when you told us your backstory you just focused on Marco and yourself"

"Well I didn't think that it was important to bring up"

"Well, my goal was to get Marco and you out of the friend zone and into the romance zone. But dumb ol Tom is in the way so I'm going to have to work twice as hard then...Luckily I know a guy though"

"Wait for what?" Mabel ran off right as I responded. Dipper, Marco, and Ford to turn me and Marco asks where she is going Ford and Dipper just keep walking while yelling "Stannnn? Stann?"

I say to Marco "I don't know where she ran off to, she was talking about Tom and then just bolted that way"

"Tom?" he asks in a curious voice

"Oh yeah she found out about Tom and the even in the booth"

Why would you tell her that they will be gone when we find Sam or whatever his name is..wait what is his name I think I have been yelling Sam the whole time?"

"I don't know Marco"

Dipper POV (Later)

We continue to walk around yelling Stans name but he is nowhere to be found. We yell Stan once more and in the bushes behind us we hear a familiar sounding voice yell "ARGH"

We are all ready to see what menace awaits Star pointing her baby toy at the mysterious monster, Marco in a weird tiquando stance, Ford pointing a laser gun, and me hiding behind my notebook. The creature steps out of the bushes with his arms in the air stretching and off to the right I hear star yell "narwhal blast" and see 15 blue narwhals fly from her baby toy and knock the creature on his butt. I turn to star and say "who are you?"

She turns to me and says "I'm a magical princess from this dimension" while making a rainbow in the air that soon caught on fire.

"So," Marco says "that's two of your spell in there then...because one of them is useless... Why not put a useful spell"

"Oh Marco I did trust me" star replies

"Catch me up," Ford says " that is a what?"

"Well this is my prototype wand….." she told us the story while we were sitting there with the creature sill laying on the ground after one of the star's narwhal blasts.

The creature gets up as soon as Star finishes her story about her wand. The creature says in a confused voice "Dipper? Mabel? is that you?"

"Grunkle Stan" I yell as I run into his body and hug him "we have been looking all over for you"

"Haha kids I told you guys I would be sleeping somewhere"

"Stan it is nice to see you but where is Mabel now seems like we found you but lost Mabel" retorts Ford

A yellow circle, that looks a portal, is spinning clockwise, starts to suck all of us towards it we all grab onto nearby debris and branches holding on for our lives but the vacuum of the portal eventually pulls us all in it.

End Chapter 2


End file.
